


Not Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: CANNOT BELIEVE, IF I DIE YOUNG BURY ME IN THIS GODDAMN FIC, IM ACTUALLY LAUGHING MY ASS OFF AS I WRITE THIS OK, crack fic for a friend im soRRY, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Haruka Nanase laughing was rare, and the sight of Makoto Tachibana crying was even rarer. But rarest of all was the two happening at the same time, and it was, well...</p><p>Ah, you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronaldknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaldknox/gifts).



> i am sO sorry that this is what im coming back with. i have a good excuse, i swear.
> 
> ...no i dont.
> 
> this is from rei's pov

There were some things in this world that were better left unknown, I decided. Things like what Nagisa kept under his bed, for one, and what Rin was like when he was woken up. But there was one thing that I had never thought should be left undiscovered, and that was the sound of Makoto Tachibana crying.

Now, there wasn't much that could make him cry, which - believe me - I'm very thankful for. I was told that he would cry at things like sad movies, or especially creepy places, or when he saw a cat fall off a chair. I tried to keep him away from those, and so did the rest of the swim club, because I was sure no one wanted a crying Makoto on their hands. More so since I would probably be the only voice of reason left. But it just so happens that fate is not kind to me, or Rin for that matter.

I had gotten into the habit of saying hello to him on my way to the train station, since I passed by Samezuka and he was usually out for a run after school. That day was no different, as I turned the corner i caught sight of the familiar red hair and black shirt. I raised my hand in greeting, and he slowed to a walk before stopping in front of me. 

"'Sup, glasses?" I pouted more than I'd care to admit at the nickname he had chosen for me, but loosened my grip on my backpack straps nonetheless.

"The same as every day, I can't see why I would need to change my routine on this particular day. Thank you for asking, though." Rin seemed a little displeased at my answer, but walked beside me anyway. It was silent for a little while as we skirted the length of the Samezuka main building, until Rin piped up again.

"Hey, could we stop by the pool? I left my jacket in there," he said, turning towards me and gesturing with his head in the general direction of the pool building. "It's on the way, right?" I shrugged, it wasn't exactly on the way but it wasn't too far off and I had plenty of time before the train left the station. Rin quirked his mouth a bit, the closest thing to a smile that was ever seen on his face, and turned off the main sidewalk at the next chance. It wasn't the usual way to the pool, and I opened my mouth to ask but was cut off by the other boy. "Shortcut." I nodded and kept walking.

The path was worn but still a bit overgrown, weeds and grass dotting the walkway almost more than the rocks that made the actual path. I focused on my feet and Rin's back, keeping up with his relaxed stride easily. As we got closer to the building, Rin began to head towards a door in the side. "Janitor's room," he explained. "He usually leaves it unlocked and I don't have my key with me. It goes through to the pool." We stopped in front of the door, and Rin was about to turn the handle when a sound from inside made us stop in our tracks.

It sounded like shouting, like two people having an argument. Two people with very distinct voices that sounded almost familiar.

"I told you, you can't just break into other pools whenever you want to swim!"

"And who says I can't?"

"Well the law, for one, Haru!" That voice was familiar. That voice was Makoto.

"It's just water, stop being so overprotective!"

Goodness. I had never heard Haruka talk above a quiet mumble, this shouting was new to me. I had to admit, it was a little intimidating. I looked at Rin next to me, and the look on his face told me he had recognized them too.

"Maybe if you didn't strip down at any body of water bigger than a bottle!"

"Maybe if you didn't follow me around everywhere!"

I winced. That was a bit overboard. I guessed Makoto thought so as well, because there was no response on the other side of the door. A few seconds of silence passed before I heard Haruka's voice again.

"Makoto, no, that isn't what I-" He was cut off by something, and the sound of sniffling was barely audible through the heavy barrier. "No no, Makoto, don't-"

That was the moment I discovered what Makoto Tachibana's cry sounded like. Akin to a foghorn, maybe, or an elephant trumpeting. No, actually I think the best description for it would be the sound of a whale. A whale in extreme pain, to be exact. It couldn't have been human, I thought, but then again its source was the largest man I knew. Maybe it was possible. Either way, the sound had never graced my ears before and I was sure I never wanted it to again. Rin stood next to me, eyes wide but still listening intently. I did the same, and when I strained my ears I could hear a faint sound underneath Makoto's cries. It sounded almost like snickering, like someone was trying to stifle a laugh. Probably Haruka, unless someone else was with them. I turned to Rin and mouthed a silent, "Should we go in?" He thought for a second before nodding and pushing the door open.

If I had thought it was bad before, that was icing on the proverbial cake. I took in the sight from the doorway in the split second I had, of Makoto on the floor emitting the most horrific noise I had ever heard and Haruka standing beside him, one hand over his mouth and the other wrapped around his stomach. I only had the split second, though, because the moment Rin and I walked in our ears were assailed with another piercing noise.

Haruka doubled over in laughter, if one could call it laughter at all. His mouth was open and his shoulders were shaking, but the sound coming from his throat was a sound I had only heard come from one other place before - dolphins. His laugh was high pitched and grating, exactly the opposite of what I had expected.

Makoto only cried more, attempting to force out a weak, "Don't laugh, Haru," which simply made the other boy laugh even harder.

In that moment, I felt the pedestal I had put Makoto and Haruka on come crumbling down. Swimming aside, advice aside, amazing personalities aside, I was hearing the most horrendous noises i had ever heard coming from the mouths of the two people I thought most beautiful. It sounded like an amusement park show, like the sound of some poor sea creature instead of the laugh and cry of two of my closest friends. I felt myself shaking, but I could not move a muscle. I could only stand there, petrified.

Rin seemed to have a different view, though. He allowed about five seconds of Haruka and Makoto's dreadful symphony before letting out a harsh "FUCK!" and doubling over in laughter (which, thankfully, sounded somewhat human). This fueled Haruka's laughs and Makoto's cries, and soon the volume grew to an unbearable level. I still could not move.

 

That night I reflected on how surreal it had all seemed, how it felt like I was watching the entire scene as an outsider. I relayed the tale to Nagisa over the phone, who laughed almost as much as Rin had. He made me swear to let him witness it himself one day.

I swore to never let Makoto Tachibana cry again.

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO sorry


End file.
